


Mamma Mia

by AussieBudgieB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBudgieB/pseuds/AussieBudgieB
Summary: Short fic based off a tumbler text joke.John: have you tried rocking her to sleep?Moriarty: I tried but she is NOT an abba fan
Relationships: James Moriarty/John Watson, Jim Moriarty & Rosamund Mary “Rosie” Watson, Jim Moriarty/John Watson, John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, john watson & Jim Moriarty & Rosamund Mary “Rosie” Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Mamma Mia

After a long day at the clinic, John Watson collapses into his soft armchair. Sighing a long sigh, he takes a moment to relax, and the world is finally peaceful.

Soft footsteps echo from above. John listens as Rosies muffled cries increase in volume. Checking his watch, he sees that it is well past Rosie’s nap time. Hesitantly he calls out the obvious to his genius housemate,

“Have you tried rocking her to sleep?”

The footsteps stop suddenly. The next thing John hears is his bedroom door opening, Sherlock probably coming to lecture him on the obvious or hand the devil child over to him to deal with. Either way he groans and closes his eyes - if he doesn’t see it, he doesn’t have to face it.

“I tried...” a voice that is NOT Sherlock (but most definitely familiar) says

John sits up straight and alert in a moment, shocked to be facing a supposed dead man holding his child.

“...But she is NOT a fan of ABBA.” Moriarty shifts his hold on Rosie and waves long fingers in a wave, making a ridiculous face to entertain her. The toddler stops her crying and bubbles happily. John watches in fascination as his daughter laughs at the dead deadly criminal.

“Moriarty?”

“Yes” Moriarty replies distractedly, trying to save his finger that somehow got captured in the toddlers deathly grip.

“I thought you were dead”

Moriarty looks at him then “oh I _was_. As dead as a consulting detective” he makes a face to signify his sarcasm, before lighting up “BUT! Then I heard my favourite duo had a kiddie, I had to meet this _precious_ pea”, he coos as he finally gets his hand out of Rosie’s death grip.

John doesn’t have a chance to reply as the child’s face immediately turns and the crying starts again. He stands and reaches out for his child. Moriarty, wishing to be freed quickly tries to hand over the toddler but she reaches blindly in her rage and grabs onto the criminals coat, refusing to let go.

“What do we do?!” Moriarty asks, near frantic.

John hides his small smile.

“For one: remain calm, _she can sense fear_ ”

Moriarty’s glare isn’t as scary as it should bee to John in that moment, but the criminal does calm down, although the same could not be said for Rosie.

John slowly grabs Rosie’s tiny hand and peels her stubby fingers off the criminal, one by one until the man is finally released, stepping back out of reach. Rosies cries grow even louder.

“What amazing lungs” Moriarty remarks, slightly in awe.

John laughs, “yeah, she’s going to be a rock star”

They both snicker as Rosie continues to sniffle and cry. John rocks his daughter slowly pulls out his phone. He eventually locates what he was looking for and purposefully taps the screen. Soft music immediately starts playing.

> _~’I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things’~_

Rosie’s distressed sounds slowly fade out as she becomes captivated by the music, her eyes shining and a smile forming.

John looks up at Moriarty and finds him staring wide eyed at Rosie, his own lips quirking upwards. His eyes suddenly snap to Johns in this weirdly intimate moment.

“Good old fashioned lover boy?”

John shrugs, “She’s a big fan of Queen”.

**Author's Note:**

> A short crack fic.
> 
> I saw this post on Instagram and I was immediately inspired. It’s just so in character and I’ve read almost every John/Jim fic and I don’t think there’s any with Rosie.
> 
> So... I had to create a few new tags.
> 
> Also fun fact: many consider the song ‘good old fashioned lover boy’ to be a gay anthem.
> 
> Longer fics are in the works but my laptop crashed deleting all my older ones that were almost finished.  
> Got one that will be a longer chapter fic, almost finished the first chapter, I just want to expand it a bit more.
> 
> Thank you for reading. X


End file.
